I Wish Upon A Star
by HetaliaFan24
Summary: Japan finds a little girl alone in the park. He assumes that she had been there all day. When he approaches her, she swears that she has seen him somewhere before. Will she remember where she has seen him? Where are her parents?


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second story. I will try to update regularly but I can't make any promises. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Hetalia characters. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 1: As the stars twinkle**.

* * *

><p>Hoshiko's POV<p>

I was sitting alone under a tree in the park, watching as the people walk past. The year was 2000. I had just turned 7 on February 15. It was getting dark and there were less people than before. Soon, there was no one out there except for me. I watched as the cherry blossoms fell to the ground of the park in the moonlight. I looked up and watched the stars twinkle. At that very moment, there was a shooting star. I made a wish.

"I wish, I wish, upon a star,

That someone kind will please my heart,

I really hope they aren't that far,

Oh how I wish upon a star."

After I said my wish, I started humming a song that my mother taught me. I wonder how long she and daddy were going to be. I pulled out the necklace that was under my coat and stared at it for a while. A few minutes later, I heard someone walking towards me. I stopped staring at my necklace and looked up to see a figure that looked like a man. There was a dog next to him. I became a little frightened.

Japan's POV

I was on my way home from the store. I didn't mean to be out that long. I decided to take a shortcut through the park. I like the way the cherry blossoms fall to the ground in the moonlight. As I walked further into the park, I saw a little girl sitting under a tree. She seemed to be saying something. I watched her for a while. Afterwards, I headed over to her. I stood over her and watched as she looked up at me. I then crouched beside her. Her hair was brunette and her brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She wore a blue coat, a long black skirt, and black boots. I noticed that she didn't have a scarf, or a hat. And her coat was not buttoned up. She didn't even have gloves. I took my scarf off and put it around her. Then, I buttoned up her coat. I saw her smile as she mumbled something.

"You courd get sick if you don't button up your coat." I said as I smiled at her.

"What is your name?" I said when she didn't respond.

"Hoshiko."

"That's a pretty name. It means 'star child' in English."

"Really?" She said as her face brightened up.

"Where are your parents?" I asked as I looked around.

She didn't respond after that. I figured that she was all alone. I saw tears form in her eyes. I didn't know what to do. She then started crying. I sat down and tried to comfort her. After a while, she fell asleep. I picked her up and started carrying her to my house. It was late and it had gotten colder. I didn't want to wake her so I walked slowly.

* * *

><p>Hoshiko's POV<p>

I woke up in the morning in a bed. I sat up and looked around. It didn't look like my room. I got out of the bed and looked at my clothes. I was wearing a pink kimono. I looked over to a door which I assume was a closet. My coat was hanging up and my skirt was on the foot of the bed. I walked out of the room and down the hall to another room. I opened the door and saw the man wearing the same kimono that he had on last night. I stared at him and he smiled. He bent down and poked my nose.

"Hey sleepy head." He said.

All I did was giggle. He stood back up and held my hand. Then, he took me down the hall and around the corner, leading me to the stairs. We went down the stairs and into the kitchen. He crouched down in front of me.

"Do you want to cook something with me?" He said as he smiled at me.

"Could I?"

"Sure."

He stood back up and went into the cabinet. He took out some rice and placed it on the counter. Then, he put the rice in the rice cooker. As he was doing this, I stood shyly to the side and watched. He added water to the rice cooker and put the top on. I didn't say anything as he walked out of the kitchen and motioned me to follow him. I did so. We sat down in the living room on the couch. After a while, we went back in the kitchen. He let the rice sit a bit before taking some out and placing something inside. I was curious what it was. He made it into a triangular shape and wrapped a strip of seaweed around it. He handed it to me. I took it from him and looked at it curiously.

"It's an onigiri."

He said as he noticed how clueless I was. I bit into it and tasted something other than rice. I looked inside and saw something that looked sort of red and purple.

"It's a pickled plum."

I finished eating the onigiri as he made more. There were different things inside and outside of the onigiri. After we ate the onigiri, he spoke.

"Lets go to the park and see if your parents are looking for you. I'm sure they are."

We put on our coats and walked out the door. He held my hand and smiled. I stared at him and thought to myself, 'I feel like I've seen him before…..'

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it! I still need to update the rest of my other story, so it might take me longer to update this one. There will be some tragic things happening. So prepare for the feels.<strong>


End file.
